


[Podfic] Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me)

by randomicicle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, hp pod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomicicle/pseuds/randomicicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. In the aftermath of October 31st, 1981, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black try to set their differences aside to keep Harry safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/gifts), [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148002) by [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko). 



> Thank you to busaikko for letting me podfic this!  
> → Recorded for: [HP Podfic Fest 2012](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/) (originally posted [here](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/35228.html))  
> → Music: 'Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me)' by Cockney Rebel

**Duration** : 03:20:04

[.mp3 audio, 183mb](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2012/Make_Me_Smile.mp3.zip) | [.mp3 mirror, MF](http://www.mediafire.com/?tgtjvkjd2v6dvd1)  
[.m4b audiobook, 378mb](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2012/Make_Me_Smile.m4b.zip)  


**Wonderful Cover Art** by ****[mific](http://archiveofourown.org/works/396946)  


[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/396946)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Podficcer Notes** : This project has been kind of an odyssey! The cover art was made by [mific](http://archiveofourown.org/works/396946), thank you so, so much! And, again, huge thanks to [busaikko](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/) for letting me work with her fics; I can't feel more honored. Special mention to [adistantsun](http://adistantsun.livejournal.com/) for being my constant handholder-cheerleader-mentor, I owe her tons of hugs and kisses and she knows it ♥.
> 
> Thank you to the mods at [**HP Podfic Fest**](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/) for compiling the audiobook file!
> 
>  Crossposted at [HP PF fest 2012](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/35228.html), [LJ](http://inkroulette.livejournal.com/72575.html) and [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/tag/reader%3Arandomicicle)


End file.
